LeapFrog and Friends
LeapFrog and Friends is an upcoming CGI-animated musical children's TV series created by Janice Burgess. It is a co-production of animation studios LeapFrog and PorchLight Entertainment. The series debuted on August 1, 2020 and ended on April 3, 2026. The show aired on Treehouse TV in Canada. Episodes * "Knights Are Brave and Strong" * "The Yeti" * "Pirate Treasure" * "The Heart of the Jungle" * "Secret Mission" * "Riding the Range" * "The Key to the Nile" * "The Snow Fort" * "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" * Viking Voyage Characters * Tad the Frog (Voiced by: Debi Derryberry and Singing Voiced by: Cathy Weseluck) – is a male frog. He is young * He is youngest frog child of the frog kids at 5 years old, despite that he notably uses pronouns, unlike most toddlers. His usual outfit is a blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt as inside clothes in based on 2003. * Leap the Frog (Voiced by: Cindy Robinson and Singing Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball) – is a male frog who is the protagonist of the series. According to the R&S Little Leap, he is mentioned to be "Little Leap". His friends, better known as his brother and sister, are Lily and Tad. He is the oldest frog child of the frog kids. He wears a red vest with stars on his pockets (replaced with a red jacket with a star on it in 2003) blue jeans, and red sneakers and is 10 years old, marking the eldest of the frog children. * Lily the Frog (Voiced by: Andrea Libman and Singing Voiced by: Tara Strong) – is a female frog/mascot of LeapFrog Products. She is Leap's sister. She is the middle frog child of the frog kids. She wears a pink bow on her head, a purple t-shirt with flowers, pink leggings (becoming boot-cut length in 2003). * Dot the Dog (Voiced by: Sandy Fox and Singing Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain) – is a dog who is a friend of Tad and the younger sister of Dan. It's not mentioned which animal is Dot because she debuts around 2004-2005. We reveal that she is a dog since 2006. She is the 4 years old - examined as the same age as Emma Elephant. She is a beautiful girly girl and wears two red bows tied round her ears and wears a red polka dot dress over her short-sleeved blouse, white socks and red Mary Jane shoes. She was born August 19th, 1995. * Daniel the Dog (Voiced by: Zachary 'Zac' Schuman and Singing Voiced by: Kathleen Barr) – is a dog who is a friend of Leap. He wears glasses and a grey shirt with aqua green sleeves (in 2004, he wears a yellow shirt and denim shorts). He has a younger sister named Dot. He is friends with Emma Elephant, Leap, Tim, Della, and Parker. * Squillman (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A small, orange-spotted yellow worm. Squillman is easily scared due to his small size. He plays a role who appears 3 times in "The Heart Of The Jungle", "Polka Palace Party". and "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman". His voice is provided by Lee Tockar. * Wormans (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A fictional species of colorful, worm-like creatures who speak in squeaks and gibberish. They appear in all the seasons of the show. * Dragon (Voiced by: Lee Tockar) – A friendly, green-colored dragon who appears three times (the movie "Tale of the Mighty Knights" and the episode "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon"). He hatched from a spotted egg and lives in Dragon Mountain. His voice is provided by Lee Tockar. * Aliens Green-colored aliens appear four times: "Mission To Mars", "News Flash", "Los Galacticos", and "The Big Dipper Diner". * Giant Clam – A clam who appears two times in "The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters" and "The Great Dolphin Race." It pants and acts like a dog. * Voices – Voices were included in the episodes "Secret Mission" and "It's Great To Be A Ghost!" that do not come from any shown character. * Professor Quigley (Voiced by: Tom Kenny) – A weasel owned by Daniel who appears 3 times in season 4 (the movie "Letters Rrightpage" and the episode "Elephant on the Run"). is provided by Tom Kenny. Category:2020 Category:Leapfrog Show Category:Tv shows Category:PBS Kids TV Shows Category:DVD Category:Treehouse Category:Treehouse Shows Category:Lionsgate Movies Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Fake Category:Candidates for deletion